


hazy days

by painintheassnojutsu



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Girls in Love, Multi, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenten is head of hospital, Women In Power, hinata is the hokages advisor, hokage Yamanaka Ino, jounin commander sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: Ino complains, and cuddles happen.





	hazy days

**Author's Note:**

> femslash week day 3, prompts are "hokage" and "polyamory"

Ino groans as she wraps her arms around Hinata's shoulders. “I love being hokage, but I really wish I could use my Yamanaka jutsus to force people to work with me,” she complains.

 

Hinata sighs. “Ino . . . ”

 

“I know, I know, it's just—annoying to have to _convince_ people to make treaties with us when we've already fought the biggest threat to mankind so far together! Like, fuck off Mei, I just need to know if we—”

 

“Is Ino complaining _again_?” Tenten mumbles from the other side of the bed.

 

“Mhmm,” Sakura answers, twisting around to cuddle the sleepy head of hospital. “Go back t’sleep, Tenten. You gotta be tired . . . ”

 

Tenten hums sleepily.

 

“Girls, all of you go to sleep. Your jobs aren't exactly _accommodating_ to tired people, you know? Especially you, Sakura. The jōnin already look down on you for being younger,” Hinata says. “I _advise_ you to go to sleep.”

 

Her words work, she thinks, for a moment.

 

Then all four of them are giggling and cuddling up to one another and laughing even _more_ because “Hinata, you can't just make jokes like that and expect us to actually sleep!”

 

“What can I say,” Hinata sighs. “I'm the hokage’s advisor for a reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
